Camp Capitol
by toritwilight504
Summary: SEQUEL to 'IASWAD'. If you have not read that first then do so before you read this!You will get lost if you don't. Follow your favorite HG characters when they go to camp. They make new friends!They have fun!There's drama!There's everything under the sun!Not the best summery but oh well-Drama. Friendships. Absolute FUN! What more could you ask for?
1. Chapter 1

**CAMP CAPITOL**

**HEADS UP! I Katniss and I (Victoria, Tori) sound a lot alike...it's because before I wrote 'Camp Capitol' or even thought of doing a sequel I had given Katniss a few of my characteristics...Like Knick Knak! He's my real puppy dog. But he's not a Rottweiler, just has the rottweiler brown and black colors, except he has white and black. And he's a Dachshund/Chiwawa...Chaweenie...You'll see which ones when you meet me and my soon-to-be step-sister Gabby. I'll tell you about her and I when you meet us later on in the Chapter/story!**

_**Disclaimer FOR THE ENTIRE STORY!: I,Victoria, DO NOT own any of the characters of 'The Hunger Games'. I only own my ideas and my OCs. Me(Victoria, Tori), Gabby(Gabrielle), Chris, Denise, and Royce. They're my real friends and have let me grace this story with their presence. Gabby and I were originally going to be the only ones be put in this story and the rest but I kinda wrote the others in as well. In other words I OWN NOTHING RECOGNISEABLE IN HERE! Thank You and HAPPY READING!**_

**I'll stop talking and let you start to read the much anticipated sequel to 'It All Started With A Dare'. And PLEASE! If you have NOT read 'It All Started With A Dare' go read it becuase you will get lost in here! My mind has always ran free and you won't understand this story if you don't read the corresponding story.**

**And please go check out the poll on my profile, you'll already be going there for a link so could you please vote? AND SORRY FOR ALL THE ANs!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss' P.O.V. (I know! It's not Finn's P.O.V. surprised me too)<strong>

"Now if you will all line up in a neat line, at that table right there, you will find what cabins you will reside in during the time of your stay. Since there are so many of you, there will be four counselors to a group of campers. There's an extra girl in one room but I can't seem to remember who. Oh well! We'll have fun,fun,fun this summer anyway! After getting settled in, come back in two hours!"

Finn stands up and takes my hand pulling me up to him. He lays a short sweet kiss to my lips and we start to walk towards the table with the placement sheets. We're a few people back and wait in line patiently, hoping to have at least one of my friends in the same cabin with me. When we first got here I saw at first eleven cabins, this one being the biggest out of all of them. The other ten seemed pretty big but they are definitely not as big as this one. This one is huge. It has five big long tables with about twenty chairs at each table. This has got to be the biggest camp I have ever seen in my life. Then again I've never been to camp before so I'm not really sure what to expect. This could be a small camp for all I know.

We get up to the front and I see my name next to the number two. I searched for other names with a two next to it and I saw the names Combs, Gabrielle. Mason, Johanna. And Omes, Victoria. I'm not sure who the other two were but I knew that the Mason, Johanna, was in fact my pain in the ass best friend. I hope the other two are nice or at least nothing like Cash and Glimmer. Don't know what I would do then. I turn to see Finn looking for his name and cabin mates. "I'm in cabin two with Jo and someone named Victoria, and Gabrielle."

"I've got Marvel and someone named Christopher and someone named Royce. We're in Cabin one." He tells me and then we walk out to the truck to start getting our things and everyone elses things out. We put everyone's suitcases together and put our things to the side. We wait for everyone meet with us and take there things. When they all get to us we all tell each other who we're with and what cabin we're in.

Cato, Thresh, Gale, and Gloss are in cabin three.

Clove, Rue, Prim, and someone named Denise are in cabin four.

Peeta and Rory are in cabin nine with Brutus and someone named Chase.** (Don't worry about him(Chase) he's just an extra)**

And Annie and Ember are in cabin seven with Glimmer and Cash,. Ember must have been the extra girl in camp. I truly feel sorry for them. Having to put up with those two all summer. That must suck. We don't know anyone in cabins five,six or ten.

I saw Enobria's name with a eight by her name so she must be on her own this summer with nobody that we know. I feel sorry for her cabin mates.

Well all gather our things and start to make our way to our cabins. I see that the cabins go in order from one to ten. Cabins one through five are on one side of the mess hall and six through ten are on the other side.

I make my way to cabin two while my Finn makes his way to cabin one. We give each other a sweet and quick kiss before parting ways.

Jo and I make our way into cabin two me ahead of her and we see that the cabin is empty meaning that Gabrielle and Victoria are not here yet. Jo and I explore the cabin a bit before finding a door that's labeled 'Counselor's Room'. We open the door and look around at the empty room. There's two bunk beds with green covers and one white pillow. It all looks military to be honest.

"Top bunk!" Jo yells and jumps to the top bunk on the left side of the room. We'll damn. Guess I get bottom bunk because there is no use in fighting battle with Jo that I know I won't win. Jo would kick me off if I tried to get up there anyway. I chuckle and set my things down close to the bottom bunk. There are also four dressers in the room Two next to the beds and two at the foot of the beds.

"I get this dresser. Don't break it please." Knowing Jo she'll break at least one of them getting up and down from the bunk. She's not the tallest person ever and always needs help with getting up into high places. It's the only thing she'll ever ask for help with. That's just how she is. She's like me, we hate to show weakness of any kind.

We unpack quickly and make our way back into the main area. Besides our room, the main room is filled with two couches, five bunk beds, six different colored bean bags, and there's a door that we have yet to venture in yet. We go to it and open the door to see that it's a closet that's filled with games and random things. Must be for our free days when we have nothing planned. We close the door and go sit on the bean bags. We talk for a few minutes before the door opens and two laughing girls step through the door. I guess they're Victoria and Gabrielle. They stop laughing when they see us sitting there staring at them. They look to each other and smile. Not sure what that meant but oh well.

"Hello people of Cabin Two!" The brunette and blue haired one says.

"We come in peace!" the blond one says. I'm not sure who's who, but they look interesting.

"She's Gabby." The Brunette and blue haired one says, pointing to I guess Gabby.

"And she's Tori." Gabby says pointing to Tori.

"And I can tell this is going to be an awesome summer." Tori says. "Nice to meet you." She sticks her hand out to me and Jo. Victoria, well Tori, is a semi short girl, about an inch or three shorter than Jo, with glasses. Her glasses are black around the lenses and the arms are red. Her hair is really long. The under half of her hair is a bright but not too bright blue. She has a necklace around her neck that look like it has a few things on it. It looks like it has rings on it. I see neon green head phones around her neck blaring music. Kryptonite from 2 doors down, can be heard coming from them. She has batman earrings in her ears. With an ear cuff on her ear, right above the batman earring. She looks like a nice person that's fun to be around. And by her and Gabby's entrance they look like they have a pretty good sense of humor too. Her suitcase is black and has the yellow 'Batman' symbol all over it. She has a black and pink back pack on her back with the letters 'LSU' sewn into it with a 'Captain America' duffel bag. She has a black shirt on that has the name 'Marvel' across it, as in 'Marvel Comics', with different Marvel characters on it. She has black pants on, with a seat-belt, type of belt. It has 'The Walking Dead' written on the buckle with the phrase 'If Daryl Dies We Riot' written all around it. She has black,grey,and pink vans on with a pink shoelace strung through the left shoe and a checkered shoelace strung through the right shoe. They look a beat though. Looks like they're on they're last limb.

**(This is how I really look and yes my shoes are almost dead but I have so much gorilla glue on them they're not falling completely apart. My necklace right here DOES have rings on it because my fingers don't fit my rings, they're to big for my fingers. One of them is a spin ring with dragons all around it, one had Strength written around it, one with LOVE carved into it so if I were to were it it would tan into my skin, and the last ring on my necklace says Faith. I also have a mockingjay on it but I didn't put that in the story. I got them all from my mom except the spin one. I got that one from my Paw-Paw. My head phones and music is just something that I can never part with. You know how people say 'Music is my life'? Yeah well I can't go more than an hour without listening to music. My teachers have even gotten use to me listening to music during class, as long as I keep it low, I can listen to my music. My seat-belt belt is real and you can get one at HotTopic or on www . Buckle-Down . com (no spaces). My outfit was just what I had on when I wrote this part of the story. So is Gabby's but you'll read what she's wearing when Katniss describes her next. And my hair is long enough to go past my butt. I have real long hair.)**

I shake her hand and Jo does the same.

"Hi." Gabby shakes our hands next. Gabby looks different from Tori. She has blond hair with hints of red streaks in it, she also has bangs. She also has glasses but her's are purplish color with grey parts to it. She's about as tall as me and also look like a nice person. She looks like she's another fun person to be around. She also has earrings in, they're 'Wonder Woman' earrings. She has a necklace around her neck with a dog tag on it. I'm not sure what it says though. She has a 'Black Veil Bride' t-shirt on with a plaid purple button up. She also has black pants on with a seatbelt like belt to. But hers is a Wonder Woman seat belt. She has multi colored Adidas' on, they look much newer than Tori's Vans. A lot less...damaged. Her suitcase has P!NK (Alicia Moore) all over it, A Ravengirl backpack, and a Wonder Woman duffel bag. We shake her hand also and introduce ourselves. **(Yes this is Gabby and this is what she was wearing when I wrote this part of the story. Gabby's dog tag just has her name and her brother's names engraved into it. She's also about to get her hair cut like P!NK, Alicia Moore's, haircut. If you don't know who P!NK is then you should really listen to her music and look her up. She's pretty cool. And yes Gabby's favorite superheros are Ravengirl and Wonder Woman. Just like mine are Batman, Captain America and Deadpool. If you don't know who Deadpool is, I highly recommend looking him up and reading his comic books. He's the most awesome mercenary ever. Gabby and I are a lot alike and are always in trouble with SOMEONE...Walmart hates us, Petco banned us, and the mall tolerates us because I work at HotTopic and Gabby works with me. We're partners in crime.)**

"I'm Katniss, and this is Johanna. Jo for short." I tell them. They nod and look around the cabin.

"Well Gab, our prayers have been answered. We didn't get stuck with those three bitches. I swear if I did I would have walked home. Or strangled them, which ever came first." We hear Tori tell Gabby. "I hope Denise didn't get stuck with them. Or Chris and Royce with that asshole." I have a feeling I know who they're talking about.

"Cashmere, Glimmer, Enobria, and Brutus?" I ask them.

"We're sorry, are they your friends?" Gabby asks us with worried eyes. Either she thinks they offended us or they're worried that we would actually be friends with those four 'less-than-nice' people. Jo and I shake our heads.

"Hell no. Kat here almost killed Cashmere." Jo says and I nod my head in agreement. They let out sighs of relief. We nod and they smile at us. They seem pretty cool. "The counselor's Room is back here." I lead them to our room and open the door. They walk in and see the bunk beds.

"Top bunk!" They say at the same time and look at each other, seeming to know what the other is thinking.

They both run to the bunk bed on the right side of the room. Tori tries to jump up onto the top bunk but fails miserably. Gabby comes up to her and shakes her head.

"Move to the side, Funsize. You can't even get up." Gabby gets up easily and looks back down back to Tori and says,"And I really don't want to have to lift you up to the top bunk all summer. Tori flicks her a pretty birdie. Gabby laughs and says,"Love ya to, Tori." She grumbles and puts her things on the bottom bunk. But then stands up and takes hold of Gabby's dangling left leg and pull her down.

"It's going to be fun waking you up all summer." Tori says with a smile on her face. Tori gets a bird back and she says,"Love ya to Gab." All the while Jo and I laugh at the two's antics. They're like sisters.

"Are you two sisters?" Jo asks what's on my mind.

"No. But our parents are dating." Gabby tells us.

"But we clicked and have been partners in crime ever since." Tori finishes. They sound like Jo and I. Not blood related but sisters non the less.

"Cool. Same with Kat and I but our parents aren't dating. We've been friends since forever." Jo tells them. I don't know about Jo but I feel like I've know Gabby and Tori for years. I feel comfortable around them.

"That is awesome!" Tori says. She smiles at us and starts to unpack her things. She puts a blanket and pillow out on the bed, huh I didn't see the pillow or blanket when they walked in. It's a 'Saints' blanket and 'Batman' pillow**.(Sorry you guys who hate the 'Saints' football team. But Win, Lose, Or Tie. I'm a SAINTS fan till I die. I was born and raised in Louisiana. And plus we have the best quarterback in the NFL. But surprisingly my favorite sport is hockey. Weird right? But I'm a die hard Saints fan.)**

"From Louisiana?" I ask Tori, noticing the 'Saints' blanket and 'LSU' (Louisiana State University) book bag.

"Born and raised. But I'm Filipino and Honduran. My 'Father' is Honduran and my mom is Filipino." I noticed the quotes and tone of voice around the word 'father'. I have a feeling that she doesn't like him. **(I'm not sure what my dear Gabby is exactly but I'm Filipino and Honduran. More Filipino than Honduran though. I take after my mom a lot...few days later-HEY! This is what Gabby told me. She said that her mom is German but has no idea what her dad is. But her name is French so I'm telling you guys that Gabby is a Pale, freckle faced German that has French in her. She actually loves the french language. So it kinda fits and makes sense. And yes Gabby is pale...and has freckles all over her face and arms. I on the other hand have a sort or tan. During the winter I'm don't have my tan as dark but in all the other seasons I look my heritage. I get my tan from sunburns. I don't get sunburned though, they don't hurt me. Which is weird...But oh Well! That's just me. Back to the story :D )**

I nod and turn to see Gabby finishing up with her unpacking. Wow, she's fast and everything is so organized. Tori's dresser is organized but she's slower with putting her things away. Maybe it's because she was talking to me.

After they get settled in I see that we have an hour and a half to blow before having to go back to the mess hall. "Hey you guys want to meet our other friends?"

"Sure." Tori says.

"We would love too." Gabby finishes.

**Finnick's P.O.V. (when Kat and him part ways.)**

After I give my Kitten a quick kiss on the lips, I love her lips, I walk to Cabin One with Marvel and Knick Knack. I have Knick Knack's things with me, but he's probably going to sleep in Kat's cabin more this summer. Knick Knack loves Kat almost as much as I do. Marvel walk into the cabin and hear yelling coming from one of the rooms. Marvel and I look at each other in question and start to walk towards the door. What we see looks like a tornado tore through the room. There's clothes thrown around the room with almost everything turned upside down. The only things still intact is the bunk bed frames themselves and the four dressers in the room. The two guys in the middle of the floor stop wrestling and look up to us. Knick Knack barks loudly at them and they jump a little, just noticing the rottweiler at my side.

"He won't eat us in our sleep right?" The brunette spanish one says.

"Yeah, cause my girlfriend won't be happy if she finds me all mangled and tore to pieces. She would hopefully be a tad bit upset." The other brunette tells Marvel and I.

"Lucky you, Tori would just see her favorite dog in the world and hug him to death. Would pass me right by. He even looks like Dangerous.** (Knick Knack is MY Chaweenie, but I do have another dog named Dangerous. He's the sweetest and most playful puppy I've ever had.)** If she knew we could bring him, she would have." The spanish brunette added.

I shake my head. "No. He hasn't eaten anyone just yet. I'm Finnick, this is Knick Knack, and that's Marvel." answering their question.

"Chris." The spanish brunette tell us.

"Royce." The other brunette tells us. We all shake hands and start to clean the room. Marvel and I put the mattresses back on the beds while Chris and Royce pick up the clothes that got thrown everywhere.

"What were you guys fighting about anyway?" I hear Marvel ask them.

"About who got top bunk. Royce got it. Yanked me off the top bunk to get it." Chris tells us. We nod and quickly look to each other.

"Top bunk! Not if I get to it first." We say at the same time and I make it to the top bunk first and laugh but am soon yanked to the ground by my foot. I look up to see Marvel laughing at me.

"I get top bunk." He tells me. I roll my eyes and grumble going to the bottom bunk. Knick Knack get on with me. I pet his head and get back up to set Knick Knack's things up in the corner of the room. It's by the door but the door swings out so there's not worry of him getting smashed in the head by the door. After I set his things up and put his toys on his bed, I went back to mine and sat down.

"So where are you two coming from? I've never seen you two before. It's a small place, everyone knows everyone." I ask Chris and Royce.

"Louisiana." Chris tells us.

"That's cool. What's Louisiana like? We're supposed to be going on a trip there for seniors." Marvel asks Chris. I had forgotten about that trip we're supposed to take. **(HINT HINT FOR THE NEXT SEQUEL!)**

"Oh it's awesome. I love it there. The only reason we're here is because our parent's are starting a business together and Louisiana just isn't the place to do it." Chris tells us. He must see the confused looks on mine and Marvel's faces and elaborated. "There aren't any places that would give them much profit."

"And what kind of business is it?" I ask.

"A tattooing business. They're really good too. We even help sometimes." Marvel and I nod.

"That's cool. Do you have a tattoo?" I ask Chris.

"No but Tori does."

"And what does Tori do?" A random and new voice comes out of no where. Everyone in the room jumps and turns to the voice. It was a girl leaning on the frame of the door, in socks, wearing an extremely smug smile on her face. Then we hear three other people laugh and see Katniss, Jo, and someone else come up behind the girl with blue hair, who I now see has no shoes on. I wonder why.

"You're going to give us a heart attack one day! And how do move around without making a noise?" Chris says. I'm still surprised that none of us heard her. She's like my Kitten with the stealthy-ness.**(I am know to be very quiet when I walk. I've just always had a light step. Even when I was a kid I was quiet like I am now. And with my socks off I can be even more quiet, because shoes squeak and you can't control them as well as you can control your feet. If that makes sense. And for this next part, my mom has always called me ninja for a nickname.)**

"I'm a ninja. I've told you this many of times." The blue haired girl tells him. Before he can get another word in she speaks again. "Now. What is this that Tori does?" She questions him.

"He was asking if any of us have a tattoo and I told him that you do." Chris tells her with is hands up.

"You have a tattoo?" I hear Jo ask.

"Yeah. You want to see it?" We say yeah and she lifts her hair up to show a butterfly on the back of her neck in dead center. **(I REALLY DO have a tattoo of a butterfly on the back of my neck. It sounds cliché to have a butterfly but I've always loved butterflies. I like how they're delicate and peaceful and colorful. I've had it since August first of last year and have had to cover it around my sisters and uncles and aunts. Why not my mom you ask? You shall find out soon. If you want to see it I'll post a picture of it to my profile. I am planning to get more also. I love tattoos because it's permanent art that I can keep with me at all times forever.)**

"It looks good. I like it." Jo says. "I would never get a butterfly tattooed to me but I like this one. It's different." And it is. And just like half of her hair, it's blue. "Where did you get it done at and who did it?"

"Funny you ask that. Who did it? My mom. Where? In my room at my old house." We all look at her shocked.** (All true.)**

"Really? Your mom did it? And at your house?" Marvel asks her.

"Yeah. I drew it up for her and asked her if she would do it for me and she said yeah. She always said that she would be there and pay for my first tattoo. Guess she never thought she would be the one to do the tattoo." She told us.

"Did it hurt?" Kat asks.

"Not as much as I thought it would. My mom has a light hand when it came to it. I'm lucky she didn't have a heavy hand and dig into my skin. I think half of it was my mind taking the actual pain and putting about a million times the emphasis on it. I did almost throw up twice. Not from pain, but from the vibration the machine was making. Plus it's on the back of my throat. It stung at first but then it just became numb. Couldn't feel that part of my neck for about two hours."** (And that's exactly how it happened. We got the tattoo kit and I was the second person that got a tattoo from it. The first person to get a tattoo from it was my uncle bobby. Had to make sure the thing worked properly before I got one!)** She tells us, looking out to space like she was reminiscing it. When she snaps out of it she tells us,"I brought my book with me if you want to see. I don't go anywhere without it."

"No thanks. It's summer. The time has passed for the time being on reading books." Marvel informs her. Tori, I think that's what Chris called her, laughed and shook her head.

"You're funny. But no, it's not a reading book. It's my book of pictures and flashes. For the shop? I like to keep all the pictures organized and I like to keep the flashes." She tells him.

"Oh. Well then yeah lets see it!" He says getting excited about it. She smiles and turns to the unknown girl.

"I think we just found some more best friends." The smile they shared scared me a little. It was a smile that was often passed between Kat and Jo. "I wonder how Denise is doing? Hopefully she didn't get stuck with those plastic bitches."

**Prim's P.O.V. (A first for me!)**

"So you ended up coming here?" Rue asks our new friend Denise.

"Yeah pretty much. Louisiana just wouldn't have made as of a profit if we stayed there. I loved it there though. I hope we can go back for a holiday or something." She tells us.

"Well seniors at Panem High get to go on a trip to Louisiana." Clove tells her.

"That sounds like a plan." **(Denise always says that. No matter what, it's a plan.)**

Denise was a tall girl with brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her hair was wavy. She is pale, pale like she has never seen daylight before. She has freckles along the bridge of her nose. She had blue skinny jeans on, a purple v-neck t-shirt, and grey hi-tops. She had taken the top bunk on the right side of the room with Clove. Our Clover couldn't get up to the top bunk so she settled for the bottom.

"So are you going to be going to Panem High with us and our friends?" Rue's voice rings out.

"Yes, I am. I loved Grace King, but I think I'll have a great time at Panem High. Especially now since I know someone that's going there. Knowing Tori and Gabby, they've probably already freaked out their bunk mates." She tells us.

"Why do you say that?" I ask, curious as to why she would say that.

"Tori likes to express how 'not normal' she is. Gabby is a little bit more 'normal', as Tori would say." Denise tells us. She chuckles a little and says,"Tori hates it when people tell her to act like a normal person. She'll go on rampages. Scream and shout,'Why be normal when I can be me?'. Then ultimately scare the person away. She's a really awesome person, just doesn't like the word 'normal'." **(All true. And I've been saying,'Why be normal when I can be me?' for a while now and when you scream it at someone it really gets my point across. Being 'normal' is boring as all hell.)**

"She sounds fun." I hear Clove say. I'm not sure if it was sarcastic or not but I ignore it.

"Can we meet her and your friend Gabby?" I ask and she nods.

"Sure. I can also introduce you to my boyfriend Royce." Rue giggles and we all start to walk out of the cabin.

"Hey can we stop at a few other cabins to get our other friends to?" I ask and she nods saying that she would love to meet our friends. We make our way to cabin nine to go get Peeta and Rory. When we get there we see that Rory is in a screaming match with Brutus and Peeta on one of the two couches holding his hands over his ears. When he sees us he breathes a sigh of relief and rushes over to us.

"Clove? Can you please make them stop?" Peeta nearly gets on his knees to beg. She nods and smirks evilly.

"I'll be right back." Denise looks confused and I tell her not to worry.

A few seconds after Clove went inside we hear scream and yelling from the two boys. "Oh my." I hear Denise say.

"Clove gets her point across normally very quickly." Rue tells her and then we hear a loud thud and the squeaky door of the cabin open. We turn back and see Clove coming out of the cabin unharmed while Rory looks like he just went to hell and back.

"Rory! Are you okay?" I rush up to my boyfriend. I love saying that. Even if it is in my own head and no one can hear.

"I'm fine. Just keep that short demon away from me." He hugs me and I laugh nodding. We then began to walk towards cabin three. When we get there we hear yelling. Rue opens the door and we see Cato and Gale on the floor wrestling and Gloss and Thresh rooting for who they thought would win.

Boys.

When Rue and Clove clear there throats they all stop and look towards us. Then get back to wrestling.

"Don't make me break this up, boys." We all hear Clove say and the two boys jump as far away from each other as possible. Ah Clove. Always knows how to get the room back in order. Cato goes up to Clove and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Thresh goes to Rue and kisses her sweetly on the lips. Those two are so cute together.

"Come on guys, let's go get Kat, Jo, Finn, and Marvel." I say and they all nod, our large group of friends making our way out to the pathway that's in front of the cabins.

"Who's this?" Gale asks with a flirtatious smile on his lips.

"She's got a boyfriend. And her name is Denise. Her and her friends will be attending Panem High for senior year." I tell them and then now for the long part. "Denise this is Peeta, Rory, Gloss, Gale, Thresh and Cato. You'll meet Katniss, Johanna, Finnick, Marvel, Annie, and Ember soon also." I say pointing to everyone and then just telling her who else she'll meet." She nods and smiles.

"Hi guys." We all say hi back and continue walking towards Kat's cabin.

But they're not in there. No one is. They must be in Finn and Marvel's cabin. So we go there and see several people in there. Four of which I have never met before.

"Denise!" The one with blue hair yells. "They've got a rottweiler! And his name is Knick Knack! He looks just like Dangerous!" She yells again. Denise smiles and sees the confused looks on all of our faces.

"You two know each other?" I hear Thresh's deep voice ask.

"Yeah, since seventh grade. Guy's this is Tori, Gabby, Chris, and my Royce." She says first pointing at the one with blue hair then to the other unknown people in the room. "Guys this is Prim, Rue, Clove, Gloss, Gale, Thresh, Cato, Rory, and Peeta." She points to each of us in turn.

"Denise, this is Finnick, Marvel, Katniss, and Jo." Gabby tells Denise. Denise says hi to Kat, Finn, Jo and Marvel. Gloss goes over to Jo and kisses her putting her in his lap. They get on the top bunk with Marvel. Kat's in Finn's lap. They sit on what I think is Finn's bed. Tori is on the top bunk of the left side of the room, Chris and Gabby are on the bottom bunk, and Royce is on the floor next to the bunk bed.

"Hey I think we have to go to the mess hall soon. What to start making our way there?" Rue asks everyone. We all nod and everyone make their way into the living room.

**Marvel's P.O.V. (I'm on a roll with the new P.O.V.s Short but still, I've never done this one before.)**

I like Tori, Gabby, Chris, and Royce. They seem really cool. I've always loved making new friends. Friends that I don't love romantically. Friends that aren't dating the love of my life. Friends that haven't broken my heart. Oh god! Why did I let her go?

But she's happy. Happier than I could ever make her. I know I have to move on, but I don't know how. I hope I learn how to deal with it and move on soon because this broken heart of mine can't take it anymore.

**Jo's P.O.V. (Not sure if I'll ever be able to get more P.O.V.s into one chapter again.)**

When we get to the mess hall we see Effie in her six inch heels, Purple wig, and cake face. I wonder what planet Effie is from?

We all go and sit down at one of the five tables in the room. They're pretty big. They hold twenty people at each table. That's a lot of people in camp. That's about ninety something people in camp. That's also a lot of screaming kids. Wonderful. Why am I here again? Oh yeah, I didn't want to be alone for summer.

"Now! Calm down!" After all the chatter dies she begins. "These are the rules for both Campers and Counselors. Camper's curfew is Nine o` clock sharp, unless told otherwise. Counselor's curfew is ten thirty, unless told otherwise. You and your cabin mates will be getting a schedule first thing tomorrow morning. Until our little campers get here we will all be fixing this place up! Won't that be fun?"

"So much fun." I hear Tori mutter. I snicker loudly and Effie hears calling my name and 'the girl next to me'.

"What's so funny?" Effie asks us.

"I mean I know I hate cleaning my room, but cleaning a camp? Oh this going to be so much fun!" Tori tells Effie sarcastically with a 'serious' and straight face. Wow she's got a good poker face**.(Got it from my mom.)**

"Yeah Effie! This huge camp is going to a blast to clean!" I 'agree' with Tori. All while our friends try not to laugh.

"Oh I know Darlings! But please keep it down." Effie tells us. I guess she never learned what sarcasm was. Tori and I nod and silently laugh to ourselves with our friends. I like Tori. She's funny.

This is going to be fun summer.

Even if there will be about fifty screaming kids running around all summer.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! I posted the link to my tattoo on my profile, so you can see it, just imagine the purple in the photo blue. While on my profile please VOTE ON MY POLL!<strong>

**CAMP CAPITOL IS FINALLY HERE! **

**For those of you who got confused with the cabin arrangements here you go:**

**There are 10 Cabins in total**

**1. Finnick Christopher Royce Marvel**

**2. Katniss Victoria Gabrielle Johanna**

**3. Cato Thresh Gale Gloss**

**4. Clove Rue Prim Denise**

**5. EXTRAS**

**6. Enobria**

**7. EXTRAS**

**8. EXTRAS**

**9. Peeta Rory Brutus Extra**

**10. Glimmer Cashmere Annie Ember**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**toritwilight504 AKA VicTORI a :)**


	2. Hey there

**Oh so slowly peers over the couch I'm hiding behind and stares at all the upset and angry people holding Katniss and Finnick dolls with knives in there hands...**

**"Heeeeyyy guys" dodges knife "Long time" dodges another knife "No see" drops to the ground to void another knife. "I HAVE ANSWERS TO YOUR ENRAGED QUESTIONS!" Everyone pauses and looks at me suspiciously. **

**"Where have you been! A YEAR! ALMOST TWO AND NO UPDATE!? WHAT THE HELL!?" ****WolfGirl074, yells. Everyone nods along with what's been said.**

**"You see, funny thing! Oh you're going to laugh. I umm well lost my laptop charger and well have had no replacement for it and have been searching all this time for one. Believe me I would have told you guys if I where abandoning my story or giving it away to someone who would treat it right unlike me."**

**"And why the hell couldn't you post from your phone?" ForeseeAble future, asks with the tone of 'What The Fuck' in her voice.**

**"I tried! Honestly did but it just wouldn't post! I tried my hardest to reach you guys through my story but couldn't. I did get to message the ones who PMed me but that's different than posting." I look down sadly "I'm sorry guys. I really am. Please forgive me" **

I saw this happen in my mind when I finally got a new laptop since there was no replacement for my other one and it was pretty much useless...I'm so fucking sorry that I haven't been posting =[ Really hope none of you found out where I live and are just sitting outside with sniper rifle waiting for me to walk to a window or outside 0.0

BUT! since I DO have a new laptop that has a charger and no problems with it I will be trying to pick through my brain to see if there is any writing material in there if not then I'm going to be giving my story "Sanity" to WolfGirl074 because I know she'll take care of it. And I'm thinking about re-writing 'Camp Capitol' all over and start fresh with that sequel. I think someone is writing 'Be There For Me' again but I'm not sure. All in all everything is a mess right now...

**CURRENT STORIES!**

_Be There For Me - Unknown _

_Sanity - either being handed over or continuing soon_

_Camp Capitol - Being re-written _

**FINISHED STORIES! **

_It All Started With A Dare - Going to be beta ed and posted with its corrections_

_Surprise - There will be no more chapters to this story it will remain a one-shot... I'm sorry to those that got to see the extra little chapter I had posted and had your hops up that there would be more =\ _

**That's all my lovely readers...I dedicated readers that are at the ready for any and all of my sorties to be updated...The readers with impeccable patience that will have their answers soon...**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME AND THESE STORIES FOR AS LONG AS YOU HAVE!**


End file.
